


Remembrance

by hwanhee



Series: High School/College AUs [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanhee/pseuds/hwanhee
Summary: To you, you would see nothing but a book on the floor. To Chan, he sees a freckled-boy looking through his high school yearbook.





	1. Chapter 1

Chan sat on the edge of his bed, watching the floor.

To you, you would see nothing but a book on the floor. To Chan, he sees a freckled-boy looking through his high school yearbook.

The boy giggling as he flipped through the pages was Lee Felix. As far as Chan knew, Felix had been in this house for two years.

You see, dear reader, Felix is dead. Dead, with no memories of his life when he was alive or if was ever alive. The only memories this boy had was roaming around the same empty building everyday until two college boys moved in. A few months later, a third one moved in. That third one being Chan.

Chan's roommates, Woojin and Minho never noticed Felix. He wasn't sure why, but he never really questioned it.

Chan first saw Felix sitting behind a box in the closet. Startled, he began to throw things at the ghost. When Chan called Minho for help, the younger just thought Chan was pulling a prank.

He soon realized that he was the only one who could see Felix when Woojin walked right past the boy without even acknowledging him. Since then, Chan has been keeping Felix company.

When Chan wasn’t home, Felix would either roam the house and stay in the closet. The older had noticed Felix spent most of his day in the closet, he just assumed it was comfier than outside.

Felix pointed at someone on the page, “Who’s this?”

The older leaned forward slightly, “Ah, that’s Changbin. I don’t know him very well though.”

“Oh! I know now!”

“You remember something?”

“Nope, but I hear Woojin and Minho talking about them, their friends and stuff,”

“Yeah, I know some of them,”

“Are you going to go?”

“To hang out with them? Maybe I’ll make up an excuse,”

“You should go!”

“I can stay home with you, so you don’t have to sit in the closet all day,”

“I’ll still be in there whether you’re home or not. You should go, you stay in your room all day,”

“Fine, I guess,”

 

Chan stood in front of his mirror, holding two different shirts up.

He glanced at both, “Which one do you like, Felix?”

Felix poked his head out of the closet, “Hmm. The black one.”

The black one he wore. He was a little nervous to go out, but at the same time, he was excited.

“Have fun without me,”

“Couldn’t you just follow me? It’s not like anyone else could see you,”

“That’s exactly why I’m staying here,”

“Oh, sorry,”

“It’s okay, sometimes you forget I’m dead,”

The older walked out of the room, promising to be back quickly.

 

One of the boys, Seungmin had made a reservation to a restaurant. The eight of them sat at a rectangular table. Beside Chan on his left was Jisung, on his right was Changbin.

Changbin got up from his table, placing his utensils down, “I’ll be back, I’m going to the bathroom.”

Chan heard something buzzing, it was Changbin’s phone, “Changbin! Your phone is ringing!”

“Just hang up!”

So, he did. He declined the call and was sent back to Changbin’s lockscreen. His lockscreen. Chan couldn’t believe it. It was a picture of Changbin with Felix. Felix. The same Felix who only knows Changbin as a friend of the residents in the house, the same Felix who can’t even remember how he died, the same Felix who can’t be seen by anyone, not even Changbin.

 

Chan locked himself in his room. He had so many questions, but Felix probably can’t answer even one.

“Felix?”

Felix, dramatically rolls out of the closet, “Yeah?”

“Do you know Changbin?”

“Your friend? Yeah,”

“No, I mean. When you were alive, did you know Changbin?”

“I. I don’t remember. Sorry. Why?”

“He knows you,”

“He knows me? _Me?_ How?”

“I have no idea, but his lockscreen is a picture of you two together,”

“Ask him!”

“Ask him?”

“Yeah! Maybe he knows what happened to me!”

“Felix,”

“What?”

“Even if he does know, what if he doesn’t want to talk about it?”

“One of them must know,”

As much as Chan didn’t want to ask, he didn’t want Felix to be like this either.

So he agreed to help.


	2. Chapter 2

Chan sat in the living room of his house, staring at the television in front of him. He wasn’t actually paying attention to whatever was playing. He was thinking about asking the others if any of them knew Felix once.

Minho soon joined Chan on the same couch, spreading his legs to stretch onto Chan’s lap.

Their least favourite noise, a knock on the door. It wasn’t just any knock, it was a peculiar knock. The knock their landlord did when it was time for rent.

“Damn, so early?” Minho stuck himself on the couch.

”Where does Woojin keep the rent money?”

”Upstairs, I’ll get it. Let the landlord in,”

Chan opened the door for their landlord, letting them take a seat and offering something to drink. The landlord blows the steam coming from his tea, “It’s been a while since someone rented this house.”

 ”A while?”

Minho returned with a thick envelope in his hand, “What do you mean by that?”

”You don’t know?”

In unison, Chan and Minho asked the same question, “Know what?”

“The family that lived here before you, they lost their son in an accident. Then there were some rumors that he’s still here,”

”What kind of accident?” Minho gave the rent money away with a struggle.

”They never found the body. He left home one day and never came back,”

At this point, Chan was at the edge of the couch. He had one final question that he was ready to be answered. ”What was the kids name?”

”I think it was Felix? Lee Felix?”

The landlord finished his tea and made his away out of the house with their money.

”Felix?” Minho sighed and sat back into the couch.

”You knew Felix?”

The younger shook his head, “I’ve heard of him. Apparently he was close with Changbin.”

”How close?”

”I don’t know. They wouldn’t tell me more,”

Chan had decided he was going to find out what happened, but he was going directly to Changbin.

Chan stood in front of a modern looking house. It was much better than the one he was living in. Before he could even knock, Changbin had already opened the door for him.

”How’d you know I was here?”

”I saw you through my window. Just for future reference, if you want to hang out, please text me first?”

”Right, sorry. There’s something I wanted to talk to you about,”

Changbin lead his new friend up to his room. He took a seat at his desk, picked up his pencil and continued with his homework, “Go on.”

”This is kind of hard for me to ask and it’s going to be hard for you to answer,”

”Only gets worse if you keep stalling like that,”

”Who was Felix to you?”

Changbin lowered pencil and softly chuckled, “You were right. That is hard.”

”Please, Changbin,”

”Felix was friend. A friend I never got to answer,”

“What does that mean?”

Changbin sighed and rubbed his hands on his face, “The day before Felix went missing, he confessed to me. I asked if I could take some time. He gave me the space I needed. When I was ready to return his feelings, he was gone.”

Chan saw the boy’s eyes become watery and became unsure if he should continue to pry.

”I’m sorry, Changbin. I’ll leave,”

”He was last seen at the forest near his house. That’s where he confessed,”

Chan gave the younger boy a hug, and wiped his tears.

Chan found his way to the forest. The area was steep and rocky. How did Felix ever hang out here?

At the river, Chan saw his ghost friend.

Felix turned around, face full of tears, “I remember.”

The older watched the leaves get lost in the rushing wave of water, “What happened?”

”I confessed to Changbin here. I told him when he was ready, to meet me back here to talk. When I was coming here, I fell down the steep hill and hit my head against a rock. I couldn’t move, so I closed my eyes because Changbin was suppose to come, but then he never did. He wanted some more time, which I would have gladly given him. Then I woke up in an empty house with no memories whatsoever,”

”Felix, I’m sorry,”

”Why? You didn’t tell me to play in a steep, rocky forest,”

”I would have told you not to,”

Felix laughed, “Yeah, you would.”

”Let’s go home,”

”I can’t,”

”What?”

”I have to go now, Chan,”

”Felix, wait. Don’t go,”

"Look after everyone for me, yeah?”

”Felix!”

Chan held the ghost boy in arms, and for a second, he felt Felix’s body warmth, he felt him and not just some transparent ghost.

”Changbin liked you back, you know?”

”I knew, I just wanted to hear from him,”

Chan wiped the tears that started. He had fun with Felix.

”Do me one last favour?”

”What is it?”

”Go to that new cafe that opened up with Changbin. I left you a surprise there,”

”What? What is it?”

”Bye Chan! See you soon!”

Soon, Felix was gone, and he took his memories with him.

The next day, Chan did exactly what Felix told him to. He brought Changbin to the new cafe that opened up near a school.

The two boys took their seats and read through the menu carefully.

Soon, a blonde boy squatted next to them, holding a note pad, “Are you ready to order?”

”Yes,” Chan looked up at their waiter.

Their blonde, freckled waiter smiled, “That’s great! My name’s Felix and I’ll be your waiter today.”


End file.
